hora de morir?
by Scartt
Summary: ultimo capitulo de la serie :P


**Hey, cuanto tiempo? Bueno supongo que solo les puedo decir, ultimo capitulo :P**

 **No se cuando saque el proximo capitulo de mi otra historia, tal vez dentro de 3 o 4**

 **Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

Pantera: cómo? – dice débil

Shifu: usaron muchos vendajes…

Ambos estaban en la enfermería del palacio de jade, la pantera parecía una momia de tantos vendajes y Shifu estaba en una silla a lado de la cama donde estaba acostada la pantera

Pantera: cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

Shifu: en el palacio llevas cinco días, pero llevas una semana inconsciente… en el pueblo lograron salvarte la vida y una vez que te estabilizaron te trajimos al aquí

Pantera: que paso después de que cay inconsciente?

Shifu: te desplomaste en el suelo como peso muerto, justo antes de que intentaran atacar… cuando vimos que te iban a… – se detuvo un momento y se saltó esa parte – encontramos el coraje que necesitábamos y comenzamos a luchar… todos fueron aprisionados y el emperador se aseguró que no iban a volver a ver a luz del día

Pantera: por qué me salvaron?

Shifu: tú acabaste con casi todo el ejército que quería conquistar china, lo menos que podíamos hacer en ese momento era eso

Pantera: debieron dejarme morir…

Shifu: a pesar de tu métodos para acabar con la amenaza que china afrontaba, todos los maestros incluyéndome… estábamos preparados para hacer lo mismo que tu

Pantera: pues bien por ustedes… no tuvieron que mancharse las manos – dice indiferente

Shifu iba a decir algo pero la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y los maestro buey y cocodrilo entraron, se sorprendieron de ver a la pantera despierta, de alguna forma eran buenas noticias ya que se estaba recuperando

M. cocodrilo: maestro Shifu puede permitirnos un momento con él? – Shifu asistió dudoso y salió de la enfermería – vale… escucha con atención, después de meter a prisión los únicos que no mataste el consejo mando un informe a emperador de china

Pantera: y eso por qué me importa?

M. buey: el emperador respondió casi de inmediato, aparte de las órdenes que mando a prisión… también pidió que se te recompensará, solo tienes que hacerle saber lo que quieres

Pantera: quiero enviarle un rollo con lo que quiero…

M. Cocodrilo: seguro que puedes? Digo… en tu condición, tal vez quieras espera un poco hasta que te recuperes

Pantera: tal vez mañana amanezca mejor

M. cocodrilo: mañana al medio día volveremos

Después de que ambos se fueron solo hubo silencio, por la paredes de papel se podía notar como la noche llegaba pero después de una semana inconsciente dormir era lo que menos quería hacer, la pantera cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, cerro su mano derecha y comenzó a abrirla lentamente revelando una pequeña esfera de energía color verde, luego cerro su mano para adsorber su energía

Pantera: ah, esto será tardío – comenzó a repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez

Para antes de que amaneciera la pantera estaba fuera de la cama con la mayoría de vendajes en el suelo, casi la mitad de sus heridas sólo eran cicatrices pero todavía le quedaba todas esas heridas que estaban bajo los vendajes restantes que le dolían y le ayudaban recordar que todavía seguía vivo

El amanecer no tardó en llegar y muchos se sorprendieron al no encontrar a la pantera en la enfermería, en vez de eso estaba muy tranquilo recostado de una de las ramas del árbol de... bueno ya ustedes se saben el nombre, relajándose como si nada hubiese pasado... como nunca hubiera estado al borde de la muerte

Pantera: que amanecer tan lindo… – dice antes de bostezar

La pantera cerro los ojos e intento dormir un poco pero alguien gritando "lo encontré!" provocó que se fallera de la rama donde estaba, cayó al suelo de espaldas con un sonido sordo ya que no hizo ningún intento para caer de pie

Shifu: se cayó!

M. cocodrilo: es que sólo piensa en matarse!?

Cuando ya habían llegado hasta donde estaba la pantera se sorprendieron al ver que ya sorprendentemente bien para como estaba ayer en la noche, aunque todavía se veía muy agotada

Pantera: que hay?

M. buey: que paso con todas tus heridas?

Pantera: todavía duelen pero no tanto como ayer… tal vez mañana estaré listo para pelear de nuevo

Shifu: sería mejor que regreses a la enfermería

Pantera: estoy bien aquí – se deja caer al piso de espaldas luego saca un rollo de entre sus vendajes del pecho – por cierto aquí está mi petición... mañana estaré listo

la pantera cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir bajo la sombra de ese árbol pero Shifu se lo impidió golpeándolo con su bastón

Shifu: si vas a dormir anda a la enfermería, este árbol es sagrado

Pantera: ahh... bien ya me voy – se levantó y se fue del lugar

El maestro Shifu se quedó en el árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial para meditar mientras los maestros buey y cocodrilo se fueron al valle de la paz para encontrarse con el mensajero del emperador y enviar el rollo que había escrito la pantera

M. cocodrilo: que crees que habrá pedido? – pregunta viendo en rollo en la pata del maestro buey

M. buey: es obvio que pidió dinero… todos siempre piden dinero, que otra cosa buscan todos del emperador?

M. cocodrilo: inmunidad diplomática, un indulto, la libertad de asesinar a alguien o a cualquiera… quieres que siga contando?

M. buey: no, mejor no... tal vez deberíamos ver que escribió la pantera – se detiene y ve el rollo en su mano por unos segundos, luego voltea a ver al maestro cocodrilo el cual asiste – vamos a ver que... – es interrumpido

?: maestros buey y cocodrilos… buenos días

Ambos maestros se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un ganso con ropajes de seda y de buena presencia, el mensajero del emperador, el cual había avisado que vendría a por la respuesta de la pantera

Mensajero: tienen la repuesta por la cual he venido, maestros?

M. buey: por supuesto – alza su mano hacia – aquí tiene…

El mensajero tomo el rollo y simplemente se fue deseándoles buenos días a los maestros

M. cocodrilo: que mal, no pudimos verlo... pero bueno, hubiera sido peor que nos descubrieran leyendo esa carta

M. buey: si, ver la correspondencia del emperador es una falta grave... pero ya no podemos hacer nada, volvamos a terminar de empacar

M. cocodrilo: cierto, pronto el consejo volverá a un hogar y los demás maestros volverán a sus academias, china está a salvo... por ahora, quien sabe lo próximo que vendrá

El día pasó con mucha tranquilidad lo cual era extraño porque no se sentía desde hace mucho, al día siguiente la pantera estaba sin ningún vendaje encima y con sus pantalones normales, pasó casi todo el día sentado en la cima de las escaleras viendo el valle

Shifu: la vista es muy buena desde aquí… – la pantera no le respondió – no tienes nada que decir?

Pantera: disculpe maestro Shifu… solo espero mi respuesta

Shifu: quiero saber algo de ti, donde aprendiste a luchar?

Pantera: disculpe a que viene esa pregunta?

Shifu: tienes más educación de lo que parece… hay algo de ti que me parece familiar

Pantera: seguro se confunde, todas las panteras somos casi iguales

Shifu: pero no creo que ninguna otra tenga la misma voluntad que tu

Pantera: todos tenemos instintos de sobrevivencia

Shifu: si todos tenemos, incluyéndote… por que no te detuviste en la cueva?

Pantera: mi significado de sobrevivencia es diferente

Shifu: volviendo al tema de tu estilo de lucha… donde aprendiste?

Pantera: por qué quiere saber eso?

Shifu: notamos que te fue más fácil luchar contra nosotros que con los lobos y villanos de la cueva

Pantera: sea más directo…

Shifu: el consejo quiere sabes si existe un lugar donde se entrene para luchar contra un maestro de kung fu

Pantera: no, no existe un lugar así… yo aprendí por mis propios métodos

Shifu: cómo?

Pantera: de una manera muy simple… – mira como comienza a oscurecer – al principio cuando deseaba vengarme… mi objetivo eran los maestro del consejo – eso dejo son palabras a Shifu mientras la pantera se levantó y entro al palacio de jade

Al día siguiente Seng llego con tres rollos el cual dos de ellos se notaban que eran del emperador, el primer rollo era de la pantera el cual al leerlo se tensó y salió hacia el patio del palacio, el segundo rollo iba dirigido hacia el consejo y a los maestros del palacio, decía:

 _ **Miembros del consejo de maestros y maestro del palacio de jade**_

 _ **He cumplido con la extraña petición que me ha solicitado la pantera que según ustedes no tiene nombre, en la carta que me envió explico sus razones y después de pesarlo bien he decidido que no faltare a mi palabra, la pantera ha pedido su muerte y así será**_

 _ **El Emperador.**_

El tercer rollo era la orden del emperador enviada a todos los lugares de china para ordenar la muerte de esa pantera, en el patio del palacio de jade estaba él mirando hacia la puerta del salón de los héroes, esperando a que salieran, la adrenalina le corría por todo el cuerpo por solo pensar ahora nadie se detendría hasta matarlo

Pantera: la hice algo que valió la pena… solo falta mi muerte

Muchos recuerdo inundaron la mente de la pantera, como casi muere en la cueva, la promesa que le hizo a Po, su vida de asesino de criminales, su primer asesinato y sobre todo su la razón de como termino esta situación… con una carta

Por fin supo lo que se siente que toda tu vida pase frente a tus ojos, por fin sintió que su tiempo estaba por terminar, por fin abrieron la puerta del salón de los héroes salieron unos pocos maestro caminando hacia él, se detuvieron a 30 metros de distancia sin charlas y sin emociones, él se centró tanto en los maestros que tenía al frente que no se dio cuenta que lo habían rodeado por detrás hasta que todos salieron y lo acorralaron

La pantera respiró hondo y se preparó para luchar…

Fin.

* * *

 **Estos finales son divertidos... para mi :3**


End file.
